marco_polofandomcom-20200214-history
Marco Polo
Marco Polo, often referred to as The Latin, is the main protagonist of Marco Polo. Appearance and Character Marco Polo is a slender, muscular man. He has medium length hair with his usual short shaved beard. Marco is a clever man. He's been useful to Kublai in scouting, due to his ability to spot what so many others cannot. He's be known to be a kind man, like in 'The Wayfarer' when he gave the priests a horse to travel with despite his uncle's instructions to not do so. His combat skills have greatly improved. Going from knowing next to nothing, to knowing how to fight the majority of any common soldier with ease, but he is obviously not on the level of Jia Sidao or Hundred Eyes, this being shown when he was easily beaten by Jia Sidao in the finale episode. Early Life When he was only 6 years old, Marco's mother died. Without his father present, he had no true parents to care for him, and was raised by an aunt. He has heard stories of his father and his adventures, and stated that he always waited and hoped that his father, the great merchant and adventurer, would come and "Offer me a place at his side". Season 1 In season one, Marco is traded by his father to Kublai Khan in return to pass through China. Marco is then left to adapt to the Mongolian lifestyle whilst aiding the Khan through the hardships faced within China. Marco is often enlisted by the Khan to provide him with visual aids in which allows Marco to form a mutual bond with Kublai Khan. It is also seen that Marco and Prince Jingim do not see eye to eye however this soon starts to develop into a mutual understanding that communicates a form of respect between the two. Relationships *Kublai Khan - Marco and Kublai Khan's relationship is complex. At first, Kublai han saw Marco only as a prisoner before taking a liking to Marco's gift with words. Marco soon became promoted from prisoner to servant and was educated in their culture to assimilate. Due to his abandonment by his father and the Khan's kind gestures, Marco begins to view the Khan as a father figure and role model. He becomes loyal to the Khan and tries to help him in anyway he can. Khan sees Marco as a valuable asset and keeps Marco close, much to the frustrations of his Jingim, the Khan's rightful son. While the Khan eventually sees Marco as a 'son', the two still have trust issues due to Marco's cultural background and the fear that the Khan could kill him anytime. Despite their issues, Marco still views the Khan as a father and hero. *Hundred Eyes - Marco and Hundred Eyes' relationship is one of mentor and apprentice. Hundred Eyes at first only trained Marco in basic fighting skills as ordered by the Khan, but cared very little for Marco. After Marco bravely told the Khan that the Khan's brother betrayed them, Hundred Eyes stops Marco's escape attempt in order to save him from pain and possibly death if he got caught. Since then, Hundred Eyes decided to train him fully and the two grow close. Marco often seeks out Hundred Eyes' advice and teachings. They two get along well and Marco enjoys Hundred Eyes' sense of humor and honor. Hundred Eyes sees potential in Marco and often strives to help or save him, such as when he offered to be killed in Marco's place or when he saved Marco from Jia . The two are close and and have an understanding of what it is like to be prisoners and privileged guests in the Khan's Court. *Kokachin - Marco and Kokachin's relationship is of romantic interest. At first, Kokachin does not fancy Marco and calls him the Khan's pet. Marco, however, takes a liking to her and does whatever he can to help and protect her. When Kokachin suspects Marco had a relationship with Khutulun , she becomes jealous. After learning all what Marco did for her, Kokachin offers Marco a chance to escape his captivity, but Marco refuses to leave without her. By the end of season 1, they confess their feelings and have sex. But, Kokachin tells Marco she is promised to Jingim. Marco believes if he helps the Khan win Song Dynasty, the Khan will promised Marco Kokachin. Kokachin says that won't happen and begs that they run, but Marco believes they would both be killed for their betrayal. Marco asks her to wait, but she doesn't and moves into the palace. Marco is devasted. In season 2, Marco and Kokachin still have feelings for one another, but do not act on them due their fear of being killed by the Khan. Their relationship is kept secret, but the Empress knows of it. Later, Kokachin becomes pregnant by a stable boy in order to make the empire believe she is pregnant with heirs. She calls for Marco when she is in labor and Marco comes (as he always does) and helps her. Kokachin admits that she loves Marco more than anyone else in the world. She confesses to Marco what the Empress did to her, which upsets Marco greatly. However, the Empress threatens Marco that she will tell the Khan of his relationship to Kokachin if he tells the Khan the truth about the heirs. Marco returns to Kokachin and she makes Marco promise that he would always come when she or her children call. Unable to be with her true love, Kokachin commits suicide. Appearances Marco appears in every episode in both seasons. Quotes "All my life, I waited for the great adventurer to offer me a place at his side " -Marco Polo on his father Gallery Season 1 Marco2.jpg|Marco and Kokachin Season 2 Episode 7 Lost Crane 3.png Lost Crane 4.png Lost Crane 10.png Lost Crane 11.png Lost Crane 21.png Lost Crane 28.png Lost Crane 36.png Lost Crane 37.png Lost Crane 38.png Lost Crane 42.png Lost Crane 43.png Lost Crane 45.png Episode 8 Whitehorse 1.png Whitehorse 3.png Whitehorse 17.png Whitehorse 19.png Whitehorse 32.png Whitehorse 34.png Whitehorse 41.png Whitehorse 42.png Episode 9 Heirs 1.png Heirs 6.png Heirs 13.png Heirs 14.png Heirs 28.png Heirs 30.png Heirs 31.png Heirs 32.png Heirs 33.png Episode 10 The Fellowship 2.png The Fellowship 3.png The Fellowship 5.png The Fellowship 6.png The Fellowship 9.png The Fellowship 23.png The Fellowship 24.png The Fellowship 30.png The Fellowship 31.png The Fellowship 35.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Italian Category:Male Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters